


Laced Fingers

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OT6, Polyamory, human!hwanwoong, it had to be done, vampire!dongju, vampire!geonhak, vampire!keonhee, vampire!seoho, vampire!youngjo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: It's the week of the monthly feeding. Hwanwoong prepares himself for a sore neck.





	1. Dongju

**Author's Note:**

> I, a Hwanwoong harem enthusiast, knew that the moment I started stanning that I would make this fic.
> 
> I genuinely love this fic even if I'm kind of scared of "overstepping boundaries" (but that's just me and my crippling self-confidence everyday :"DDD)((tell me if I am tho))
> 
> anyways, enjoy :)

 

It's the week of the monthly feeding. Hwanwoong is always pampered during these weeks for when the others feed off of him. They make sure their small human has his full three meals and is well nurtured before one sinks their teeth into him.

And so today, Dongju goes first.

It's usually Dongju who goes for first before everyone as the youngest vampire who's still growing. Dongju is gentle but reckless about it. He has good intentions and means only to take care of Hwanwoong, but sometimes he just might be a bit too ambitious about it. Sometimes, he's impatient about it too, unable to wait for Hwanwoong to finish his food.

Just like now. Hwanwoong swallows his food. He jumps with a startle as arms wrap around his shoulder. He sighs, leaning into Dongju when the boy begins to kiss up and down his neck.

Hwanwoong doesn't feel any warmth coming from the other. Dongju must be hungry, explaining his impatience. The boy begins to nibble on his skin, and the human whimpers.

"Ow!" Hwanwoong quietly winces as Dongju nibbles at his skin a bit too hard. Dongju giggles softly against his skin. Hwanwoong remembers when Dongju used to apologize when he made little slip-ups like that (Hwanwoong knows Dongju is a hundred-something years old, but he would still say "that kid" exasperatedly).

"Humans are fragile things, remember?" Geonhak condescendingly remarks from the kitchen island he sits on, tilting his glass to drink some of his wine, his legs crossed like the royal dick he is. "Don't break him, Dongju." Hwanwoong feels genuinely offended by Geonhak's comments.

Dongju growls like the pack of werewolves living in the woods next door to them. He swipes Geonhak's glass of wine out of his hand, flinging it to the kitchen wall, the glass shattering and the wine splashing everywhere, staining the wall and dripping onto the counter along with the glass. Geonhak scowls at him but Dongju already has his back to him, stomping out of the kitchen and grabbing Hwanwoong's wrist. He pulls the human out of his seat at the table before he can finish his food and drags him to the doorway.

"I'm not cleaning that up!" Dongju shouts as he leaves with the human. Hwanwoong snickers behind him, knowing very well Geonhak deserved that.

Next thing Hwanwoong knows, he's in Dongju's room. Dongju locks the door. Hwanwoong has learned not to feel alarmed by this, knowing vampires simply don't like their feedings to be disturbed, especially by other vampires. There was once a time when Keonhee accidentally walked in during Seoho's feeding. Hwanwoong had been splayed out elegantly and Seoho had been treating him the same as he fed off from his neck, then Keonhee suddenly bursted in. Seoho almost ripped Keonhee's arm off that night.

Dongju practically tackles Hwanwoong into the bed with a hug, giggling playfully as he nuzzles his face into Hwanwoong's hair. The latter finds himself laughing as well, hugging Dongju back. They stay hugging and giggling together in the soft bed for a while, their laughter soon dying off in the light and almost sleepy atmosphere. Hwanwoong loves this type of calm before the feeding, it helps him keep calm during feedings, putting all his trust into Dongju. These small moments always make the feeding that much better for the both of them.

Dongju pries himself away from Hwanwoong as the need to satisfy his hunger intensifies from being so close to the human. The scent of his blood grows more potent the more he focuses on it. Hwanwoong pouts at the loss of contact, but is soon caught off guard when Dongju's eyes quickly change from their regular dark burgundy to the blood-thirsty scarlet. Hwanwoong has already gotten used to Dongju's feeding habits and tendencies though, which means he already knew that Dongju would immediately attack his neck without warning.

Hwanwoong bites back a yelp, gritting his teeth until the initial pain of the intrusion subsides. Dongju is still slightly new to Hwanwoong since he joined the coven a little later, along with Geonhak, and is a little clumsy with how he handles the human, though the latter has learned to expect that. Usually, the vampire would hold Hwanwoong's hands throughout the whole process and that alone would make Hwanwoong feel better, but today Dongju seemed a bit more eager and hungrier than usual.

Losing blood, Hwanwoong grows weary, eyelids fluttering closed. Dongju, as well as Keonhee, have always been heavy eaters, tiring Hwanwoong out the quickest with how much he feeds off him. But the sleepiness is pleasantly interrupted as desperate arms rising in temperature wrap around his body. Despite feeling weak, Hwanwoong hugs back, Dongju beginning to radiate heat as the human's blood flows within him.

When Hwanwoong feels like his head is spinning, Dongju squeezes him, reminding him to hold on just a little more. So Hwanwoong does, hands falling to Dongju's shoulders to hold onto. He feels lighter, which is not a good sign because that means he's about to faint soon, but Hwanwoong holds on as Dongju silently requested.

As his vision begins to slowly fade into black, Hwanwoong realizes he can't hold on much longer. His hands slip away from Dongju's shoulder, but the vampire catches his hand and laces their fingers, squeezing it tightly as he detaches himself from Hwanwoong's neck, licking the punctures he left. Dongju takes both of Hwanwoong's hands and shakes them, lifting his legs up and down to get the blood flowing again. In Hwanwoong's blood-deprived and muddled perspective, it's cute how Dongju desperately tries hard not to let him completely faint.

Slowly but surely, Hwanwoong regains a light headed consciousness. He wants to sit up, but he knows better. It seems Dongju knows better as well since he's pinning Hwanwoong's shoulders into the bed in case he even tries getting up. Hwanwoong absentmindedly chuckles, raising an arm to cup Dongju's face. The vampire gives a small grin, clearly worried and guilty when he looks at how pale Hwanwoong's skin is compared to his own flush cheeks.

"Don't get up. I'll go get you some water," Dongju says. Hwanwoong nods, and Dongju nods back, carefully lifting his hands off of Hwanwoong's shoulder. He walks away from the bed and quietly leaves the room for Hwanwoong to gather himself.

(Hwanwoong faintly hears Dongju yelling at Geonhak for not cleaning up the glass and wine fast enough.)

Dongju comes back into the room with a cup of water that has a pink, shimmery tint to it. Hwanwoong smiles warmly to himself, pretty sure Dongju went through the potion cabinet and dosed his drink with one of the healing potions. He decides not to tell Dongju that's not how healing potions work and that they aren't going to make him regenerate blood cells faster, but he appreciates his thoughtfulness.

The vampire sets the cup aside to help Hwanwoong sit up against the headboard. The human feels dizzy doing so, but Dongju assists him with that too, keeping him steady as he hands him the cup of water. Hwanwoong takes the cup, Dongju watches intently as Hwanwoong drinks. The latter gives him a reassuring grin as the pink water works to make him feel better, ignoring the funky, watered-down taste of the healing potion. He tilts the cup into his mouth, swallowing down the rest of the liquid before it hits his tongue.

Once finishing the drink, Dongju takes it and puts it to the side. He then wraps his arms around Hwanwoong, pulling his head close against his chest. Hwanwoong wraps his arms around the vampire, his warmth keeping the human from shivering. Dongju kisses the crown of Hwanwoong's head, giving him a small squeeze as he buries his face into the human's hair.

"Thank you," Dongju whispers.

 


	2. Keonhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored and I need to post smthn so here you go ^^
> 
> Enjoy :)

  
Hwanwoong's making himself dinner when long arms wrap around his waist. He picks up one of the pieces of meat from the pan with the cooking chopsticks and lifts it up to the person behind him. Keonhee obligingly eats it, even though he's a vampire and regular food does nothing to satisfy his hunger.

"Can't you wait until _after_ I eat dinner?" Hwanwoong asks.

"I just wanna give you a hug, that's all," Keonhee replies, burying his face into Hwanwoong's shoulder. The latter can feel the vampire sniffing his neck, more than likely smelling the scent of his blood.

"Sure you did," Hwanwoong rolls his eyes endearingly. Keonhee smirks against his skin before pulling away from his neck.

"I could've cooked for you, you know," Keonhee says, resting his chin on Hwanwoong's head.

"You're only good at eating human food, not cooking it," Hwanwoong flatly remarks, lowering the heat on the stove so he can cut other vegetables.

"That's not true," Keonhee pouts.

"I second Hwanwoong on that."

Keonhee jumps from the sudden voice, almost causing Hwanwoong to cut himself with the knife, though the taller doesn't seem to notice. The human shoves the vampire away exasperatedly.

"No one asked you," Keonhee narrows his eyes at the blonde vampire, acting as if he wasn't frightened by his sudden appearance. "And besides, you're probably worst than I am."

"Am not," Seoho narrows his eyes back at Keonhee.

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes, irritated by the two vampires' bickering. He decides to ignore them, focusing on cutting the vegetables.

"At least I can make something edible."

"That was one time only."

"No, that was many times—"

"Shit!" Hwanwoong curses very hushed to himself, dropping the knife onto the cutting board. _Amazing_. Just what Hwanwoong needed: to accidentally cut himself with a knife in the same room as two other blood-thirsty vampires.

The bickering immediately stops, and the room is so quiet you can Hwanwoong's blood drip onto the cutting board. Does open, everyone awakened by the scent of Hwanwoong's blood in the air. Hwanwoong doesn't even need to look to know their gazes are trained on him and his bleeding finger, their eyes a bloody scarlet. Hwanwoong considers running, but Keonhee's cold presence stands right behind him, towering his small figure, and there is _no way_ Hwanwoong will be able to get past him.

The first thing Hwanwoong does is turn off the stove, already certain he's not going to have dinner. He slowly reaches for the dial with his bloody hand, turning the gas off. Blood drips from his finger and onto the floor.

Keonhee grabs him by the wrist, roughly turning the human around. The latter winces as Keonhee licks his cut finger, licking away clean of all the blood and licking at the cut. The cut closes and heals quickly due to the vampire's saliva.

Seoho watches, seemingly restraining himself as Keonhee and Hwanwoong pass him by, the former pulling the obedient human by the wrist. He bares his teeth threateningly at Keonhee, who sneers at him. Seoho can't do anything because it's not his feeding day anyways, it's Keonhee's. He'll have to be patient for his day, but it doesn't change the fact that he wants to rip Keonhee to shreds at the moment.

Hwanwoong follows Keonhee up the stairs, intimidated by the three pairs of eyes that follow him to Keonhee's room. Keonhee shuts the door behind Hwanwoong, who's already backing up into the bed. Keonhee's figures becomes a blur, his shining, scarlet eyes the only thing Hwanwoong is able to see before the vampire appears in front of him to push him onto the bed.

Keonhee is simply reckless out of the five of them, especially when he's hungry. Unlike Dongju, Keonhee doesn't have the patience to pamper Hwanwoong before biting into him. But that's why he does it after feeding off of him, showering the human with his love and appreciation afterwards.

Right now, however, he's completely reckless, indulging in Hwanwoong as he crawls on top of Hwanwoong onto the bed. He grabs one of Hwanwoong's wrist and puts it up close to his face. The only warning the human gets is the short moment of Keonhee sniffing the scent of his blood through his skin before his teeth pierce it.

Hwanwoong whimpers, only able to ball one fist as his other hand in Keonhee's mouth begins to feel numb. His wrists are Keonhee's favorite to feed off of. Hwanwoong finds it weird as the feeling of two teeth inside his arm serves to only make him uncomfortable, though he doesn't say anything about it.

He's careful not to move his arm, otherwise it'd make it unpleasant for the both of them. At least in this way, Hwanwoong doesn't feel like blacking out as quickly as he normally would. Though, that factor is already thrown out the window considering he hasn't eaten yet and is already feeling faint.

Keonhee pulls away from Hwanwoong's wrist, licking at the holes his teeth left. He slowly places Hwanwoong's wrist onto the bed, his sharp eyes scaling Hwanwoong's neck for a spot to bite. He hovers over the small human's body, hand beside the latter's head. Now that his moment of indulging in Hwanwoong has passed, the real feeding begins.

Without warning, Keonhee bites into the junction of Hwanwoong's neck and shoulder. The boy whines, averting his gaze and turning his head to the side to look away. As the seconds tick by, Hwanwoong loses more blood in his system and his senses feel duller. He whimpers, hand blindly searching for Keonhee's. He finds his wrist and weakly tugs at it. Keonhee quickly laces his fingers with Hwanwoong's, squeezing the human's hand when he no longer has the strength to do it himself.

Everything begins to fade to black in Hwanwoong's eyes. He slips away, falling into the consuming darkness.

 

 

Hwanwoong grunts, buzzing consciousness entering his system. Lips press up against his, and he's about to kiss back if it weren't for the water that suddenly fills his mouth. If he had control over his body, he would've instinctively pushed the other away out of surprise, though his heavy limbs don't allow him to make much movement without using the little amount of energy he has in him. Instead, he swallows, the coolness of the water spreading throughout his body and making him feel better with a slight shiver.

His eyes slowly open when the other pulls away from his lips. Hwanwoong playfully grins, realizing who the other is.

"Didn't think you were bold enough to do that," the human remarks.

"I can do bolder things, if you catch my drift," Keonhee winks. Hwanwoong laughs at that, and though it sounds weak and soft, it rings beautifully.

"You sound exactly like Seoho," Hwanwoong says.

"Don't even," Keonhee very gently pushes Hwanwoong's shoulder.

"I mean, it's not like you're the first one to force-hydrate me via kissing," Hwanwoong says.

"Who's the first?"

"Geonhak, actually," the human answers. There's a moment of silence before they both burst into soft laughter.

"Of course he is, that ambitious bastard is always trying to impress you," Keonhee shakes his head. "I'm surprised it wasn't Seoho. Haven't you guys been together for a good two years before I came along?"

"Yeah, but Seoho is still just as timid as he is now," Hwanwoong replies, smiling at the many times back when Seoho used find it hard to advance on Hwanwoong, always blushing with what little blood he had in his system before sheepishly asking if he could feed off the smaller human.

Another quiet moment passes.

"I bet he's listening to us right now," Keonhee snickers. Hwanwoong joins in laughing with him. It's probably true, going by the ruffling next door, which is Seoho's room.

The moment fades away, but it's replaced by a soft air that only he and Keonhee share. It's not as soft as the moments he and Dongju have, instead it's more playful. While it may be quiet between them at the moment, they're minds are the same.

When it first began with just Hwanwoong and Seoho, the human never expected to get along with the bright personality that Keonhee possesses so quickly, creating a bond with the tall vampire that not even he and Seoho have. Their personalities mixed well together and their humor bounced off each other. But even these quiet yet playful moments were the sweetest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONEWE debuts next week!!!!!!!!!!!! >:DDDDD


	3. Geonhak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a WARNING guys:
> 
> Suggestive content, implied sexual content, and spICy contents follow
> 
> Enjoy ;)

  
Today is Hwanwoong's day off, a day dedicated to him and all the blood cells he lost from the two heaviest eaters of the coven. Even when it was just Keonhee and Seoho feeding off of Hwanwoong, the two still gave him rest days in between their feedings. Back then, they could be greedy, even when Youngjo joined, and Hwanwoong allowed that. But now that the coven has grown to five vampires and one human, they keep two rest days in reserve for when Hwanwoong needs it.

Which is why Hwanwoong is eating breakfast at two in the afternoon because his body wouldn't dare leave the bed without fainting. Eventually, Hwanwoong made it out of bed with a dizzying struggle, but at least he's sitting now and eating.

Hwanwoong is casually eating breakfast (aka last night's dinner since Keonhee finished cooking it for him—though he didn't get the time to eat it because he had knocked out in exhaustion) when a door suddenly opened from upstairs. Hwanwoong watches as Geonhak stumbles into the kitchen while he chews on a vegetable, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Hwanwoong asks, listening to the clanking around in the kitchen. Geonhak comes back out with a glass of wine. Hwanwoong rolls his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Shouldn't you be eating lunch not dinner?" Geonhak bites back as he takes a seat across from Hwanwoong.

"That's a lame comeback," Hwanwoong points out, popping a piece of meat into his mouth.

"So what? You skipped a meal," Geonhak mutters, taking a sip of his wine as if offended by the human's remark. Hwanwoong looks up at the other, trying to get a good look into his eyes, but Geonhaks gaze avoids Hwanwoong's general presence.

"You're hungry," Hwanwoong simply states. Geonhak finally meets the human's eyes, his eyes like dark red orbs filled with desire and hunger. Geonhak shakes his head, putting his wine glass down.

"My feeding is tomorrow. I can wait," he softly says, downing the rest of his wine. He sets the glass on the table before getting out of his seat to walk over to the human. He rests his hand on the smaller's shoulder, leaning down to press his face into Hwanwoong's hair.

"I'll wait for you, so go rest," he whispers against the crown of Hwanwoong's head, planting a soft kiss on there before retreating to his room upstairs. Hwanwoong watches after Geonhak, realizing how quick he is in his step as if he's trying to get away as quickly as possible. It's understandable though, and Hwanwoong appreciates it.

All he has to do now is rest and wait for tomorrow.

In the meantime, he'll bother Dongju when he wakes up.

 

 

Geonhak throws him onto the bed, Hwanwoong yelping from the impact he had on the vampire's bed.

Geonhak simply isn't reckless—he's rough but gentle about it. There's a difference: unlike Dongju and Keonhee, whom only means the best but are just clumsy about, Geonhak knows exactly what he's doing and what's happening and when to be rough. While it may seem he's only treating Hwanwoong this way because he's in bloodlust and is starving, he's actually hyperaware of Hwanwoong, senses tuned into him and him only. One of the other coven mates could walk in and Geonhak wouldn't even notice.

It takes Hwanwoong a second to regain his senses, but once he does, his lips are attacked by another pair. He whimpers, feeling Geonhak's sharp canines graze his lips. Geonhak balls the fabric of Hwanwoong's sweatpants in his hand with a tight grip. The human shoves him away.

"I literally just bought these pants, don't rip them," Hwanwoong hisses at Geonhak with a glare. The latter smirks, softly chuckling to himself. The way he smiles lopsidedly with a grown canine showing, his messy, tousled hair, and the desire and lust in his dark, scarlet eyes has Hwanwoong shivering. Geonhak seems to always elicit these kinds of responses from him, making him melt in heated anticipation without even trying.

"Of course, princess," Geonhak playfully teases. Hwanwoong rolls his eyes at the endearment, but sharply inhales in surprise when Geonhak pulls the human's pants off in one swift motion, tossing them away.

"One of those nights?" Hwanwoong raises a suggestive eyebrow.

"If you're okay with that," Geonhak looks up at Hwanwoong with his scarlet eyes that ask for verbal permission. It amazes Hwanwoong how in control of himself Geonhak is even when the vampire already knows Hwanwoong is willing to succumb to his every desire. It also makes him feel warm inside to know how kind and considerate Geonhak is of him.

"Of course I am," Hwanwoong answers with a soft, endearing chuckle.

And so, given the verbal permission, Geonhak leans down to prepare his feeding in the same, sensitive place Hwanwoong used to be very high strung about: his thigh.

As rough as Geonhak may be, however, it doesn't make him any less careful and attentive than the other four. Geonhak being Geonhak, he waits for permission before biting into Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong was, at first, shy and apprehensive when one day Geonhak asked to bite his thigh, but he soon found himself loving the intimate feelings he shared with Geonhak.

The vampire always makes sure to keep the human comfortable before and through it all, stroking Hwanwoong's other thigh (and maybe some other, more intimate places) with his free hand, which grew warmer the more blood that entered his body.

Tonight, as Hwanwoong said, is one of those nights—Geonhak makes sure Hwanwoong is comfortable, but the human is eager. He lets the boy tangle his fingers into his hair, tugging on the strands when sharp teeth pierce through skin and enter the plump muscle of Hwanwoong's inner thigh. The latter lets out a pained moan. Sometimes he wonders why he lets these boys bite him wherever they want when being bit on the neck hurts enough already.

The pain begins to subside as he soon registers the warmth of a hand stroking his side. Hwanwoong reaches for Geonhak's hand, pulling it off his body to lace their fingers. He glances down at Geonhak, the latter looking up to meet his gaze. His eyes are no longer a passionate, intense scarlet red but a cool, focused dark burgundy, the color resembling the wine he drinks just with an intensity that has Hwanwoong's heart caught in his throat.

Hwanwoong throws his head back into bed with a sigh, his leg getting sore and numb in the position Geonhak holds it in. Geonhak squeezes his hand before disconnecting his teeth from his thigh. Hwanwoong whimpers, flinching and unconsciously squeezing Geonhak's hand when the latter licks a stripe up his thigh and over the punctures. Geonhak smirks at the human's reaction, taking Hwanwoong's leg to stretch out the soreness. Hwanwoong gives him a strange look.

"You're done already?" Hwanwoong curiously asks.

"I'm not that hungry," Geonhak dismisses, hovering over Hwanwoong's body. The latter wraps his arms around his neck, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You can have more if you want," Hwanwoong offers, baring his neck. He sees the briefest glimmer of primal hunger in Geonhak's burgundy eyes. It goes away as fast as it came, Geonhak shaking his head.

"I don't need you fainting while we're doing...other things," Geonhak suggestively grins, hiking one of Hwanwoong's knees onto his hip. The human rolls his eyes, wrapping both of his legs around Geonhaks waist.

"Fine, then. I'm not giving you any if you ask later."

That's a lie, both of them know Hwanwoong cares too much for his vampires to let them starve. It's endearing nonetheless, and it has Geonhak leaning forward to kiss Hwanwoong's pouty lips, lacing their fingers together again. The kisses progress further until they both shed their clothing, Hwanwoong's moans fading into the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUNGJO'S BACK. I'm so flipping happy my catto bby is alive and well :")))
> 
> also IM GONNA SEE BTS AAAAAAAA (edit: my weave. SNATCHED)
> 
> anyways.
> 
> Thanxx :)


	4. Seoho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Seoho looking like an actual vampire in that RAISE US concept photo, I have decided to post his chapter!!
> 
> (I'm going to regret this bc I'm no where near done with Youngjo's chapter oof)
> 
> Enjoy :)

  
Seoho is an attention seeker, always craving attention and affection and caring touches and kisses—mainly from Hwanwoong, though (but sometimes he goes to the other vampires for love and attention). He's not so much the type to act on his need for attention but the type to yearn for it—more in a sense that he'd rather be hugged than give hugs. He's timid in that way.

He gets jealous easily too. He doesn't act on that either, though, except when he's passing the borderline of hungry to very hungry. That's when he gets possessive.

Which, in theory, would be why Hwanwoong woke up sore in Seoho's bed, wrapped tightly in Seoho's arms, and not in Geonhak's.

Hwanwoong feels the bliss of unconsciousness dragged away from his senses as a dull pain in his bottom and soreness in his body replaces it. He murmurs an involuntarily noise, unwillingly leaving his dreamy state to a strange disturbance. His eyes open slowly and he jumps to the sight of piercing red eyes staring deeply into him, intense and dark.

"Seoho, don't look at me like that," Hwanwoong exasperatedly requests, burying his face into Seoho's chest as the adrenaline of the surprise wears off. He sighs, not fully awake, but painfully in the middle after the small startle. "Why are you awake?" He mumbles.

"You slept past breakfast and lunch. It's the afternoon," Seoho simply informs him in a strained tone, not answering his question. It almost sounds pouty in Hwanwoong's ears.

"Sorry," Hwanwoong he yawns, closing his eyes so he can try going back to sleep. Seoho lightly shakes him and the human whines, poorly attempting to escape Seoho's arms.

"You need to eat," Seoho chides him, pulling him out of the bed. Hwanwoong whines again as Seoho hoists him up so he can bring him downstairs. Hwanwoong wraps his arms around Seoho's neck and his legs around the vampire's waist, eyes opening by themselves.

Hwanwoong reads the clock down the hall: 7:57. It's dark out, and he can hear Dongju and Keonhee messing around in Geonhak's room. He surprises himself—he doesn't usually wake up _this_ late in the afternoon. Well, Geonhak did eventually feed at his neck last night (may or not be because Hwanwoong asked for it) and he does feel particularly drained at the moment.

"Sorry," Hwanwoong murmurs against Seoho's shoulder. The vampire lays him down on the living room couch, shaking his head.

"It's okay, you need more rest anyways," Seoho says, running his fingers through Hwanwoong's hair to fix the messy strands.

Hwanwoong's eyes follow Seoho's bright red ones, which don't focus on him. Hwanwoong decides to change that, cupping Seoho's face in his cold palms. A small grin spreads on Seoho's lips as he holds Hwanwoong's hand in his, fingers lacing together. The vampire plants a soft kiss on Hwanwoong's forehead before pulling away, much to Hwanwoong's dismay.

"I'm gonna cook for you, any requests?" Seoho stands up from the couch to walk over to the kitchen.

"Don't kill me," Hwanwoong teases.

"I'll kill all of you if you keep dissing my cooking skills."

"Even me?" Hwanwoong sits up in the couch, ignoring the brief dizziness to watch Seoho scurry around in the kitchen. He pauses at the sink.

"No," Seoho mutters. Hwanwoong chuckles endearingly, lying down on the couch again.

Hwanwoong grabs a pillow at the other end of the couch and lays his head on it, curling into a ball to keep himself warm since he's too tired to get up and grab the blanket from the other couch. He sighs with a shiver, feeling himself slowly drift to sleep.

While asleep, he can feel the soft warmth of a blanket covering his body. He buries his face deeper into his pillow. A hand combs through his hair and he shivers. The hand is extremely cold, colder than Seoho's. He curls closer into himself, hugging the blanket close to his body as he listens to the hushed bickering of Seoho and a calmer voice of someone else Hwanwoong's too asleep to recognize but easily falls deeper asleep listening to it.

Soon, Seoho wakes Hwanwoong up to eat. He slowly sits the boy up, nudging him awake.

"Hwanwoong, wake up," Seoho peppers Hwanwoong's face with kisses as an attempt to wake him up, but it only makes Hwanwoong grow sleepier.

A short moment later, lips press against his and water fills his mouth. The coldness is what wakes Hwanwoong up, and he almost chokes on it. He shoves Seoho away, forcibly swallowing the water. He breathes in heavy breathes, still surprised after almost practically drowning. He glares at Seoho, who shrugs.

"It was either that or splashing water in your face," Seoho says. Hwanwoong stares incredulously at Seoho. The vampire pouts and finally mumbles a truthful "I can do bold things too."

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes.

"You'll have to carry me for that," Hwanwoong extends his arms. Seoho lets out a soft laugh, easily picking Hwanwoong up from the couch and to the dining table, where he sets him down on a chair, several plates of food in front of him.

"This is a lot," Hwanwoong comments, looking down in awe at all dishes (that he is more than likely going to have to wash by himself).

"You skipped breakfast and lunch so Youngjo decided to help me cook when he came by to check on you," Seoho informs him.

"Youngjo helped you out?" Hwanwoong asks. Seoho nods.

Now that he thinks of it, that icy hand couldn't have belonged to Seoho's, who's palms only have the faintest tint of warmth in them. That soft and soothing voice only belonged to the eldest vampire of the coven, Youngjo.

Hwanwoong hasn't talked to Youngjo ever since feeding week began, only seeing brief glances of him in his room whenever one of the other vampires entered or exited his room. As well as during Keonhee's feeding day, but besides then, Hwanwoong hasn't seen him in what feels like a long time.

Knowing that Seoho would get pouty and jealous if Hwanwoong asks about Youngjo's whereabouts, he refrains from doing so.

"Eat with me," Hwanwoong suddenly says, taking Seoho's cold hand and tugging him into the chair on the other side of the corner next to him. Seoho stays standing, shaking his head.

"No, no, you have to eat, Hwanwoong," Seoho declines.

"And you have to do what I say," Hwanwoong assertively says with a pout. Before Seoho can deny that, Hwanwoong adds "for eavesdropping on me and Keonhee's conversation."

"I wasn't eavesdropping on your conversation," Seoho denies.

"Lies."

"I'm not lying," the vampire pouts.

"Either you sit down and eat with me or I'm getting Keonhee instead," Hwanwoong flatly threatens, somewhat amused and slightly annoyed that Seoho won't take his offer when Hwanwoong most certainly know the vampire wants to. Seoho has always been a puzzle since day one.

"Fine," Seoho huffs, taking a seat next to Hwanwoong, who smiles happily. The vampire realizes he has nothing to eat with and decides to grab a plate and utensils for himself.

They eat in a comforting silence. For a vampire, Seoho surprisingly eats a good amount of human food, though nearly not as much as Keonhee. Those two are the ones keeping the pantry supplied with snacks from the convenience store down in the nearby suburbs. Hwanwoong likes watching Seoho eat food, it reminds him of the times they cooked and ate together, before Hwanwoong found out his boyfriend was a vampire.

Regardless, Seoho, as well as everyone in this house, is a vampire, and Hwanwoong wouldn't have it any other way. He loves them all, from their dorky antics to their blood-thirsty needs.

Hwanwoong doesn't realize he's staring or how long he's been staring instead of eating, but it seems Seoho decides that it's enough.

"Are you full enough?" Seoho stands up from his seat, taking Hwanwoong's wrist. Despite eating only a small portion of food, Hwanwoong nods anyways, Seoho pulling him out of his seat to impatiently lay him down on the couch. The vampire's eyes, which were once a deep, dark red, turns into a frightening fiery red, set ablaze by hunger.

Seoho's body hovers over Hwanwoong, knees giving the human's legs limited room, his hands pinned against the couch cushion on either side of Hwanwoong's head. Seoho grabs one of Hwanwoong's wrists to hold before nuzzling around Hwanwoong's neck. The latter whimpers, the tender skin of his neck sensitive due to three other vampires who fed off the same spot. He bares his neck nonetheless, giving Seoho more room to explore.

Seoho settles for a spot and opens his mouth. Hwanwoong's free hand quickly reaches for Seoho's, lacing their fingers together. Seoho catches onto the gesture and lets go of Hwanwoong's other wrist to lace those fingers. He pins both hands onto the couch and sharp teeth slowly press themselves into Hwanwoong's skin.

Hwanwoong winces, toes curling, knees crossing, and hands squeezing. Turns out, the spot Seoho bit into was the spot everyone else has been biting into, the most sensitive spot at the moment. It feels slightly uncomfortable and raw, but he bears through it, dull nails digging into Seoho's knuckles. The human keeps quiet, only the smallest of whimpers and whines escaping his mouth. He grows quieter as the darkness begins to consume him.

The grip on Seoho's hand dramatically loosens but is still present, just very weak. Alarmed by the sudden change, Seoho pulls away, licking the punctures closed.

"I'm awake," Hwanwoong feebly murmurs.

"You're really pale," Seoho worriedly remarks, warm hand letting go of Hwanwoong's cold one to cup his equally cold face.

"I'm fine," Hwanwoong slurs, unable to keep his eyes open.

"Can you eat?"

"Mm, later.." The human trails off, his voice losing the distant attachment of the world.

"Hwanwoong?" Seoho lightly shakes Hwanwoong's shoulder. The boy doesn't respond. He lays his ear close to Hwanwoong's face, listening for his soft breath. Seoho pulls away and sighs. "I'm sorry," he whispers, picking up the unconscious Hwanwoong from the couch.

Seoho makes Hwanwoong wrap his arms wrap around his neck and his legs around his waist. He carries the boy upstairs, passing by the other rooms. Hwanwoong forces his heavy eyelids to open just slightly. As Seoho opens the door to his room, Hwanwoong sees Youngjo peak outside of his room, watching with ravenous, golden eyes that glow brightly in his dark room. Hwanwoong wants to wave at him, but his heavy limbs don't dare to allow it. He gives him a weak smile instead before Seoho carries him into his room.

Youngjo smiles back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to incorporate more of Seoho's and Hwanwoong's backstory into this chapter but everytime I tried it turned out to be trash so oh well. Guess you'll have to wait a million years for the prequel to this fic hahaa~~
> 
> Thanxx for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally had the courage to actually post this lol I'm excited!!
> 
> This is a work in progress and more chapters will come soon!!!! I'm currently working on the last chapter!! Please anticipate it!!
> 
> I finally have the courage to promote my twt so you can bother me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or say anything anonymously to me on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)
> 
> Thanxx for reading!! ^^


End file.
